Mysterious Girl Your Teasing Us?
by xlaurajanex
Summary: When Legacy spots a beautiful new diva they get an earful but they will also geta couple of big shocks! No good at summaries x ONESHOT


**My first One Shot with an OC I hope you enjoy!! Oh and I only own the OC nobody else unfortunatly x**

Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase were walking in a line down the hallway in the Staples Center, Los Angeles going to their locker room for the next Monday Night Raw. People in the hallway just glared as the three members of Legacy practically strutted down the hallway not caring about anybody in their path, and not hearing anything horrible that somebody whispered about them. But then they heard something that they never heard while walking down the hallway, laughter. You see when Legacy walk down the hallway, 1 they are normally the first lot of superstars there because they don't want to run into some superstar who would want to beat the crap out of them and 2 the stage hands knew to never laugh when in the presence of Legacy after some pretzel guy got the crap beaten out of him for laughing at Cody. However this laugh was different, this laugh was a female laugh, the divas aren't normally here until the very last minute and that is what confused all three members. Randy was the first to look up, closely followed by Ted and then Cody, all three mouths were agape when they saw a very hot female in a denim mini skirt and a very tight pale green tank top that ended just before her belly button but also had her white bra just peeking through, she was currently bent over (giving everyone a nice view from any angle) holding her stomach and visibly crying from laughing so hard. Then she stood up and wiped her tears away still giggling slightly, she then noticed the three members of Legacy staring at her, she just rolled her eyes and turned in the other direction and started talking to whoever made her laugh in the first place.

"Who is that?" Cody whispered slightly nudging Ted.

"I have no idea." Ted said still staring at the mystery woman. She then moved over slightly to reveal that she was talking to John Morrison and R-Truth. "What are they doing here? This is Raw not Smackdown!" Cody shrugged as Ted and Cody walked over to them, Randy just stayed put, still watching this beautiful woman run her fingers through her lovely auburn hair, shifting all her wait onto her right leg showing off even more beautifully tanned skin, Randy sighed taken aback by her beauty.

"Morrison, Truth what are you doing here!?" Cody asked in a not so pleasant tone. The girl just rolled her eyes again when Cody stuck out his chest trying to look hard.

"We are here for our best friend on her first night here on Raw!" John Morrison smiled at the girl who smiled cheerfully back half hugging John.

"And we are warning her who to stay away from!" Truth eyed Cody and Ted warily as the girl rolled her eyes AGAIN!

"Guys I have told you million times I will be fine! Now would you stop worrying jeez?" The girl smiled as Truth and Morrison shook their heads. "Cody, Ted nice to meet you but I swear if you or little leader over there try to get your grubby little hands on my body I swear I will rip all your heads off!" John and Truth rolled their eyes as Cody and Ted looked at her in complete shock, no diva had EVER talked to them like that before and they don't even know her name yet! "See you guys and thanks for the advice!" The girl kissed both John's and Truth's cheek. "Boys" She nodded towards legacy and then skipped away showing off even more of her thighs. Truth and John smirked and walked off in the other direction just as Randy walked over.

"Well what is her name?" Randy asked confused as to why the both boys looked like they got bit in the ass by Hornswoggle.

"We don't know, she has really got a mouth on her!" Ted said finally turning away from where the girl just skipped off, "she said that if any of us put our grubby little hands on her she will rip our heads off." Ted told Randy.

"How can something so beautiful be so horrible?" Cody asked shaking his head then walking off with Ted following close behind, Randy just raised an eyebrow and then jogged after them.

Later on in the night.

"I can't believe she didn't like us I mean, look at us, we're gorgeous!" Cody whined making his way to the gorilla position with Ted.

"Codes would you let it go already! It is all you have been talking about for the past 3 hours!" Ted said obviously annoyed by Cody.

"Shhh there she is!" Cody smiled pointing in the direction of the girl who caught their attention earlier. She was standing with Morrison and Truth again. Then Alicia Fox stopped right in front of them blocking their view of the beautiful mouthy woman. "What are you doing?" Cody screamed at her, scaring Alicia.

"W...We are teaming together." Alicia answered timidly, afraid of what they might do to her.

"What do you mean we are teaming together!? Did you know about this?" Cody screamed looking at Ted who just shook his head. Just then It's A New Day started playing, Cody huffed as he and Ted made their way out to the ring...

"_The following is a intergender tag team match set for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 454 pounds Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase!" The crowd booed as they slowly made their way down to the ring. Then Shake Yo Tail started playing through the speakers. "And their tag team partner from Tampa, Florida; Alicia Fox!" Cody rolled his eyes as Alicia shook her ass while walking down to the ring. Then suddenly What's Up started blasting through the speakers, the crowd cheered as R-Truth started rapping with John Morrison following close behind. "And introducing their opponents first the team of John Morrison and R-Truth!" The crowd screamed especially as they were in John Morrison's home town. Just then a funny noise blasted through the speakers and then a beat started, then a man started singing..._

_Some people think I'm bonkers_

_But I just think I'm free_

_Man I'm just living my life_

_There ain't nothing crazy about me_

_During this the girl that Legacy had been gawking over appeared at the top of the ramp "And their tag team partner making her WWE RAW debut Ruby Patel!" Ruby skipped down to the ring wearing the same as she was wearing before, she then slid under the bottom rope and then jumped onto the second turnbuckle giving everyone behind her a nice view of her lace green boxers including Ted and Cody who both licked their lips which resulted in receiving a glare from the two other men in the ring, Ruby jumped down and the match began with John and Cody. John had the upper hand for a short period of time before Cody crawled to the corner and tagged in Alicia knowing the John wouldn't do anything to her. Cody was right as John tagged in Ruby._

"_This is a big match for somebody's debut isn't it King?" Michael Cole asked at ringside._

"_It sure is Cole although Ruby is currently my favourite Diva!" Cole just laughed as the match continued. Ruby got slapped around a bit and taken the mick out of before she really started to get going, she hit Alicia with drop kicks, clotheslines and a vicious knee to the head before hitting her finisher the BFF which was just like an RKO then she went to pin Alicia but she knew someone would get involved and before you knew it she did the BFF to Cody and Ted and then pinned Alicia for the win. R-Truth and John Morrison then entered the ring and raised her hand in victory. "Well it looks like Ruby can handle herself! Oh look out!" Out of now where Randy Orton came in the ring and took down John Morrison and R-Truth before turning his gaze towards Ruby. Ruby didn't like the look he was giving her and tried to run away but Randy grabbed her before she could._

"_I told you to keep your grubby little hands off of me!" Ruby screamed loud enough for the cameras to hear._

"_Well I'm known for breaking promises!" Randy snarled and went for an RKO just as Ruby kicked him where it really hurts and done the BFF on him._

"_Never ever mess with me!" Ruby screamed looking at the four bodies lying in the ring. She then started laughing then she ran her fingers through her hair looking like a mad man, she then rolled out of the ring and joined John Morrison and R-Truth who were just laughing with her but their laugh was normal, Ruby's was creepy._

"_Wow the brand new WWE diva just beat up Legacy!" Jerry Lawler said._

"_Yes but she acted like a psycho! It's like Mickie James all over again!" The camera was still on the ring where you saw Alicia roll out of the ring leaving Legacy screaming at each other._

"_How did she beat us!? She's a girl!" Cody whined._

"_Well I don't know maybe it's because you were so busy admiring her that you lost your head!" Ted shouted at the younger man._

"_Oh I lost my head! So suddenly it's all my fault now!?...." Cody didn't get a chance to finish because out of nowhere Randy RKO'd the both of them._

"_Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Randy screamed he then scratched his head rolled out of the ring and left his former team mates behind._

"_Whoa I think Legacy is over" Jerry Lawler said before Raw went to commercial._

Backstage.

"Girl you were on fire!" R-Truth said laughing as he, John Morrison and Ruby walked towards the locker rooms. "But what was with that psycho stuff?"

"I don't really know, it felt great though!" Ruby smiled as both boys laughed. "I'm just going to head to the showers okay? I'll see you in twenty." Ruby waved as the boys said goodbye. On the way to the showers Ruby ran into a few people who congratulated her. Just as she reached the showers Josh Matthews asked for an interview and she said yes.

"_Hi I'm Josh Matthews and please welcome my guest at this time Ruby Patel" The crowd cheered which surprised Ruby considering she only just arrived in the WWE. "Now Ruby great first match but aren't you worried that Cody and Ted are going to come after you after you made Randy turn on them?" Ruby looked surprised._

"_Randy turned on them? I never knew that. What happened?" Josh pointed towards a screen that came on and showed the end of the match and what happened after the match, when the camera went back on Ruby she looked completely shocked. "Wow I didn't expect that! I was only trying to show I wasn't somebody you wanted to mess with I didn't know that it would cause that." Ruby said sounding a little upset._

"_Are you okay?" Ruby nodded._

"_Yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be?" Just as Josh went to speak Randy came running on screen._

"_Ruby I told you not to talk to him!" Randy said a little breathlessly. "Now go away!" Josh left leaving just Randy and Ruby on screen._

"_I am so sorry I didn't mean for you to break your group up because you were arguing over me! You were right, I don't belong here!" Ruby cried letting a couple of tears slip, Randy quickly rubbed them away._

"_No I was wrong, you do belong here. That thing with Legacy was a long time in the making, I mean I really hate those guys, they are so childish!"_

"_What do you mean their childish?" Ruby asked now interested in what Randy knew._

"_Well Ted always sleeps with a Teddy and he carries around four of them in his suitcase." The crowd laughed as did Ruby "And Cody still collects Pokémon cards and reads all of these different comics!" The crowd laughed again. "You do belong here, and I really want you here." Randy then leaned in and kissed her passionately causing the crowd to gasp in shock._

"_Really?" Ruby asked once they broke apart._

"_Yes really and anyway it is really hard to date someone who you hardly ever get to see."_

"_Well it worked for the past year!"_

"_But it will be even better now wont it?" Ruby nodded_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" Then they both hugged and shared another kiss. "But you didn't have to kick me so hard!"_

"_Oh baby I'm so sorry! Don't worry I will kiss it better after the show." Ruby smiled as Randy smirked and the crowd whistled._

"_I like the sound of that, but let's not wait until after the show." Ruby looked confused as Randy smirk grew bigger. He then nodded towards the showers, Ruby's mouth made an 'O' shape, she then giggled and dragged Randy into the showers._

**Well I hope you liked it :P Please review x**


End file.
